Tale of the Three Foxes with Three Tails
by insaincat
Summary: Romano, Italy, and Seborga are protectors of a magical fall. Used to the life they have now as foxes with extra tails and more powers that no one thought was possible. Well, what happens if a bunch of odd people come out from the sky and make their lives a bit off? Is that good, or bad? Pairings, Im thinking Itacest (again). R-T for both Romano's language.
1. Beginning (Edited slightly)

Had to edit this. is being a butt right now.  
===============================================================================

Once upon a time, there was a small magical forest, and in that forest were magical things. Imps and fairies, elves and Pegasuses. Unicorns and majestic fish that were part human called; mermaids. This magical forest was big enough to have two small mountains. On the east mountain, there was an old castle that was near rewed. In that castle, there once lives a beautiful queen and her daughter. But once the child grew up, the queen withered and died. The princess, in order to survive, became a witch. You may think this story is about the witch. No, oh no. Far from it actually. In the middle of the two mountains was a lake, and a very large one at that. The lake lead to a large river which lead to an spectacular waterfall coming from cliff from a cliff from the west side of the east mountain. There in the lake, river and mountain mer people lived. The lake and river were just an ordinary lake and river., but the waterfall was something much more. The water that spewed out of the mountain was majestic, magical even. The pools of water below the the fall was majestic as well. The water could heal all wounds and restore all life. Matter of fact, this water kept the forest alive during winter. This fall was considered sacred to who ever lived in the forest. And like most sacred places, hard to get to. The mer people not only live at the sacred fall, but they protect it and tend to it. Along with all the small rare creatures that live in or near it. Surrounding such a place is nine white trees and the original the nine tailed fox. The tress and the fox are old, original old. But only the trees stand now. With the nine tailed fox long gone, it was his grandson's turns to protect such a place. Three foxes with three tails each, all three representing as the new nine tailed fox, protectors of the forests. Protectors must be busy. no? Trying to stop people from dis troy the forests, kill and capture all mythical creatures, and steal the source of the water's magic? No, the forest was so remote of the border of Madia and Sherna, that there wasn't many visitors from the outside. Near the lake layer a village of Humans and Elves and Dwarfs that lives together in harmony. They do not eat meant, only what the land and animals give them. They took the odd small hills and carved them out to make a home. The extra dirt was used to make man maid hills that would later be carved out for a home. This place was called. "The Village of Sudan." Sudan was a human and the founder of the village, along a role model of the village's people. On the opposite side of the lake side of the lake was were wood was harvested from trees. They were odd trees, some where shorts and stubby, some tall that reach for the sky. These trees were the only ones one could cut down, because the next day they would grow back to the way they originally were. This wood was used to make things like wooden cabins, sheds, tools, and other useful stuff. The west mountain was just as sacred as the eat mountain. It also had a waterfall that was large and beautiful. It also had properties that the east did not. But only the nine trees, nine tailed fox, and the witch knew of its abilities. At night, the leaves of the trees glowed according to the moon light, and the souls, disguise as glowing butterflies, came to rest. Gatherings often meet at the base of the west mountain, and occasionally lovers came to make their vows. In four places at the base of this mountain was a shrine to the west mountain which was named "Nua." Next to the shrine was a man-built gate. There was no need to protect such a place, only pure could enter. The east mountain also had four shrines around the base, and they called this mountain "Sho." The only animals that lives on mount. Nua was normal looking animals, but glowed in the moon light just as the leaves did. They also had a crescent moon shape on their forehead. The villagers call these animals spirit animals but when one bonds with them, a spirit guilds. And of coarse, the nine tailed fox originated from there. During the day, two suns want to shine. Tay, the large bright sun was always ahead of the older sister, Tei. Tei was the smaller and less brighter sun that slowly ends the day. At night there are three moons. The oldest was the brightest that everyone called 'Land of the spirits' which connected to mount. Nua.. from what the villagers believe. The second and third moons were twins; Luna and Lanu. Honestly, everyone was getting tired of naming things. Lina was the female and Lanu was the male brother. They both played an important role to the sea tides and season changing. On the mountain of Sho, neat the fall and nine trees, lived 3 little foxes with three small bushy tails each. The eldest fox of the three, was a dark reddish brown coat and the tips of his ears was a creamy peach. This color was on his muzzle that drew down his belly and stopped. And suddenly it was on the tips of his tails. He also had a very dark brown crescent moon upon his forehead. A bouncy curl stuck out of the front of his forehead. His name is Romano, and he has a bad temper. The next oldest is a rather happy and ditzy fox. His coat, an faded orange with a tint is a white. Creamy white lead from his muzzle down to his belly and coated the tips of his ears and tails. a white crescent moon on his forehead and a curl, like his older brother's, stuck out from the side of his head. His name is Italy. The youngest was a mellow and happy, and was rather successful with flirting than the other two. He was coated with a bright redish-orange. His ear tips, tail tips, muzzle and belly were a light creamy orange, an orange crescent moon lay on his forehead, and just like his brothers, he had a curl. Only his curl was at the front of his head but facing the same way as Italy's curl and more boxed. His name is Seborga.

SideNotes: Madia (Italy) Sherna (Switzerland) Sudan Nua Nu.e Sho Tay Tae Tei Tie Luna (moon is Spanish) Lanu _ Weee! So I hope you like this! I probably shouldn't have made it but... Hey! It suddenly popped into my head. Im also not sure what pairings I should use... Not Gerita.. to many of those. Comment bellow and tell me what you think. Btw, sorry about the typos. I was typing this in the dark.


	2. the sun goes down, the stars come out

The two suns shone over all the tree tops, the eldest sun lagging behind, letting almost everything see but warning them as the sky was painted a pinkish purple and orange around her. The younger sun, that was far ahead, was coming to a rest as her face was only shone half way. Every living thing was reading for the end of the day as they ate their supper. Bigger and larger animals finished off what they could before scattering to there homes.

Once the second sun was coming into rest on the horizon, she took the rest of the light with her as a big bright moon became visible. The rest of the light slipped away as the eldest moon became visible, lighting up the mid night sky with her dazzling light, and she was almost as bright as the eldest sun. but unlike the sun, she held little warmth and she would not blind a critter if they were to look at her. She did not care if one were to see her flaws, and yet she was still beautiful. Two smaller twin moons brightly and proudly followed closely behind there big sister.

The moons were out and Mount. Nua started to glow. The tops of the trees, the animals, and the souls shined a bright blue hazy light. The night was peacefully, but on Mount. Sho, a celebration had begun.

"Congratulations."Spoke a brown little she-wolf. Mummers around the three small foxes spoke with happiness as they congratulated the three. But two of the smaller foxes weren't paying any attention. They were trying to flirt with the she-wolf, who was constantly giggling and blushing at their actions. The older and larger fox's attention was more on the wine and three foxes stood out as their pelts glowed just like Mount. Nua did. After all, there Grandfather did come from there.

Today was Seborga's 18th birthday and him and his brothers were officially the nine-tailed fox, who protected the forest, just like there grandfather. Normally, not so many creatures were allowed to visit Mount. Sho's Fall, but tonight was a very special night, that the elders decided to let it pass, just this once. Such an high honer was only done every hundred to thousand years. But non of the three foxes wished to have such a wonderful thing. Especially Italy.

* * *

"Oh Germany' this and 'Germany!' that! That's all I hear out of his mouth." Romano (Lovino) mimicked his younger brother as he walked home. "The damn idiot is practically a dog!" he clenched his teeth. He was sort of hurt for his younger brother leaving him all the time, but would he admit that, like hell he would. Instead he wrote his feelings in a small dairy under the mattress. He preferred to have Veneziano figure it out him self.

He had just got into a fight with his brother over the phone and it of coarse was about Germany. Romano was thinking of what to do until he came up with a plan. A prank. A prank on his brother and Germany. Of coarse the prank would be harmless to Veneziano, but Germany, it would hurt... at least he thought. As he thought of ideas he unwillingly walked up to a black cat with a crescent moon mark on its forehead. The cat mewed at him, wanted his attention. Romano looked down from his thoughts to the cat. He bent down and carefully pet it. The cat was friendly but way to skinny. The cat looked sick and starving. Romano frowned slightly. "Poor bella" he muttered to himself. "I'll see what I can do." he got up and ran to one of the nearest shops that sold fish. He came back to the black cat and gave her the fish he bought. "Wish I can do more" he mumbled to himself watching the cat eat.

After it was done the cat lifted her head and open her mouth. "Oh, but you can." Romano blinked in confusion. Did that cat just talk? No. There's no way. He was just tired. So he pat the cat's head and left. However the cat followed. Romano tried to get away but the cat continued to tail him. Once he got to his house, he made sure the cat didnt enter.

"Cats these days are just like pigeons." Romano grumbled out loud.

The next following days were normal. Italy calling to complain, Spain and his idiotic perverted friends visiting. But the cat stayed by the house. Romano would feed her and give her water, that was all. Probably why she stayed. He didn't mind though. He rather liked taking care of animals... Like he would tell anyone. The cat liked him more and more and when he came outside to feed her, she would purr, beg, rub her coat on his leg, and ask for pets. OK, he did pet her a lot. But no one knows that. No one but the cat. Soon following she allowed him to pick her up when she needed to be moved.. or was in the way. When he would go outside, he would play with her a bit. 'NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW' he always thought to himself. He nick named her 'Luna' because of the crescent on her forehead. She would follow him on walks, help him with his garden, Jesus, she was his cat. But Romano didn't want to admit his weakness for animals.

On the night of the full moon, Romano and Italy had got into another fight. Yeah, sure, they fought allot. But this time was different. Italy had said a few thing that had really hurt him. He knew his brother didn't mean it. But he couldn't help but feel hurt. Romano was trying to forgive but all that could echo through his mind was Italy's words. "I hate you! I hate you so much Romano! I wish I never had an elder brother!" Who knew Italy had it in him to say that.. like he actually meant it though. Italy loved his older brother to death. He would not normally even be that mad. But once again, Romano started blaming himself. "Maybe he's right" he muttered to himself as he let a few tears escape. Luna walked over him and sat down next to his side, her tail neatly curving around her feet. She looked at him with sympathy. Romano hugged his knees and buried his face and made a slight whinnying noise out into the night. "I wish I had never been born.." he excepted defeated.

"If that were so, then I would no longer be alive" A very kind yet strong womanly voice rang into his ears. Romano froze. "And if that had happened, the moon would be sad." Romano shot up and looked for the voice. He didn't find anyone but his cat by his feet. "And the sky would cry for her." The voice rang again. Romano started to look around frantically around. Was he going mad? "If you were not in history then the world would not be as it is." Romano looked down at his cat just guessing it was from her and he was loosing it. He sat back down with defeat.

"No kidding. Shit would be better" Romano replied, never less.

The cat shook her head. "If you were erased from history, then your brother would have been severely injured from the wars. Not only physically, but mentally." Romano let out a huff in disbelief. She continued on, trying to convince him. "You are his shield. But you make him feel loved. You care in your own ways, deeply for him, and he knows that. You are his shield of heart. Your words inspire him to do more. That is what being an older brother of a long lasting life is." Romano still didn't believe her. She frowned. "Fine. I give you this one chance to truly understand how your brother is." He got up and hopped into the grass. Her crescent mark started to glow a blue haze. One of Romano's plants started to grow. The blue haze surrounding it. A few others joined it and twisted around each other until it made an arch. Her crescent went to normal but the plants stayed to glow.

"Go through and you shall see your brother in a different way. He may no longer be YOUR brother. But the rules stay. But be weary of love, for if you love him you will have to decide between him and your own brother. Now go I say. The arch can only open on this night. Go I say! Go now!" She hissed at him to move. Romano backed up untill he was on the other side.

What was this?


	3. Welcome

Crashing sounds of water falling off a small cliff mixed with the lovely sound of a quiet hum from the trees drifted finley in the air. Romano was surrounded by a lovely green forest and a small, yet strong, waterfall that had a faint rainbow ring around the mist. The clearing surrounding the waterfall was large enough for a small home to live close to the edge. But instead, white dotted red mushrooms grew in its place. Few glowed with a blue haze but the moss and flowers surrounding it glowed brighter. Some flowers slept, while others laid wide awake. Around the clearing were 9 very tall thick old trees. Only two of them were thin. Few shrubs were in the clearing, but the ones that were, were scattered about with ferns growing at random. Very few weeds too.. odd.. someone must take really good care of this place.

Romano turned around to see a beautiful young woman in a deep stream that branched off the waterfall. The stream was thin, but large enough to hold three people in width. The young woman was beautiful, her hair a plum red, her hair parted in waves until it got to her shoulder, then it seem to merge with the water, making the water have a flush color. Her eyes were a stunning blue and her skin was as white as a pearl. However she was completely naked, Romano realizing this suddenly looked away. Did he stumble in some sort of woman's bath? Private property? Wherever the hell he was, he wasn't at home.

The young lady looked up from playing with pieces of grass. "Oh, Romano. Your back already?" He spoke softly as if she were singing a lullaby to a sleeping child.

Romano snapped his head back. "How do you know my name?" Where is the little rude Romano that you know and love? Well.. you must remember that when in front of a beautiful woman, like hell he will be rude. 'Time to impress the fuck out of her' is his motto.

The young lady tilted her head a bit. "What do you mean? I've known you since you were a child."

"Le mie scuse, but I think I would remember someone as beautiful as you." Time to get his flirt on! Just you wait, Seborga, older brother is ganna get this one.

At first she smiled, already used to her italian friends flirting with her all the time, but then she suddenly realized. 1) Romano was really tall. 2) Romano wasn't in his fox form 3) He didn't bring food like he said he would 4) Romano was in The Village of Sudan 5) Romano left 5 minutes ago. The young girl's smile dropped and she let out an ear piercing scream. Romano had no idea that humans could make a pitch that high. Maybe in X-men, but not in real life. The young girl dived into the water with her scaly legs trailing behind her. However, Romano quickly found that those weren't legs, to follow those 'legs' was fins. It was to quick to figure out the color, but slow enough to find that she had a tail. Romano stood there in shock. That.. that was a.. a mermaid..? But that is impossible!

Just before Romano could respond, one of the 9 great trees, nearest to him, bent down and picked him up with it's branches for hands and fingers. Romano let out a grunt as he was 'gently' squeezed so that he wouldn't run away. Why would he? If he did, he would most certainly nearly die from the fall. He had to be at least twenty feet off the ground. The trees seemed to turn around to face him.. and with… faces on them. They all looked like old trees with faces of old people on them. It was weird.

"T-the fuck?! Put me down!" Romano kicked.

"Nasty one he is" one of the trees spoke, particularly the skinniest one with thin raining leaves. It looked to be bare with how it's leaves were so thin. She also sounded like an old lady that would pinch your cheeks if you got to close.

Romano was panicking a bit. "Put me down **FREAKS!**" The 9 trees gasped and the giant branch hand holding him started to squeeze his ribs and waist.

"We are not such! You are the freak here! Not respecting your elders, young man!" a fat shorter tree with a fairly large beard, made up of leaves, branches, and sap, glared.

"Well if thats the fucking case, since I am oldest, you have to respect me!" Romano smirked but quickly bit his tongue when the hand squeezed him again. "Stop that!"

The fat tree scoffed. "You are not over a thousand years and you will certainly not live to it with that attitude."

"Wanna bet, fatty!?" Romano spat at him, which only made the fat tree glare more.

"Enough you two. Having a go at it. Here of all places. I know the boys fight, but I expect more of you, Tribon." A more elegant tree spoke, her voice had power but sounded so sweet. She was old, but still she held her beauty. She was a willow tree, her leaves hanging long off her branches making it seem like hair. And she was wise. Tribon, the fatter tree, scoffed once again and turned away from Romano. The willow tree turned to Romano, her face remaining calm. "Now. Who are you and how did you get here?" She questioned him. What was this? A anime?

"My name is Romano. Im the southern half of Italy, if you must know. Yes.. that means I am well over two **THOUSAND** years old. My grandfather was the Roman Empire, and yes, that means im a direct descendent of him and carry the most Roman blood out of all of the countries." Most of that was pointed at Tribon.

The trees fell silent and stared at Romano with a look of surprise. Wind blew through the leaves making a rustling sound. When the wind died down again Tribon burst into laughter, his laugh deeper than thought was imaginable for him. Some good 'Har Har's came from his mouth. "Do you hear this buffoon?!" He laughed. Romano frowned. "He says HE is the son of Rome!" He continued to laugh. "Listen here, kid. You crack me up, and for that, I'll forgive you." His laughing rumble calmed. "Like you could ever be Romano. Romano is a great kid, respects his elders.. in his own way.. and is very talented." His smile didnt dare to die down.

Romano grew angry at Tribon's laughter at him and started shouting in a tantrum way, "I AM ROMANO YOU DAMN IDIOT!"

"And what the hell is 'Italy'?" Tribon continued.

"Its a country, you moron! Dont you know where the fuck you live?" He paused for a moment before his face turned into his gloating one that you would often see in anime where the snooty girl is about to say something gloatish. He was good at that face and often got praised from Japan with that. "Oh, no wait. Don't tell me. You dont even know where you live?!" Then he started laughing that snooty girl oh I got you now 'HO HO HO HO!' laugh.

Tribon's face quickly grew angry. "Of course I do! Its you who don't!" He clenched his teeth.

Out of know where, the willow spoke up. "Tribon! Quite!" Tribon quickly shut his mouth. Romano smirked. He liked this old hag. The willow tree looked to Romano. "Did you say that Italy was a country?" She cocked a brow like piece of bark.

"Well duh." Was Romano's only response.

She sighed. "I see what is going on now.. You may indeed be named Romano… But there is no such country called Italy here."

Romano's jaw dropped. "W-what!?"


End file.
